Super Hentai
| birth_place = Munhall, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mr. Gannosuke Scott Venom Dory Funk Jr. Shirley Doe | debut = November 7, 1998 | retired = }} Super Hentai (November 29, 1977) is an American Professional wrestler. He is better known for his work at the promotion International Wrestling Cartel. Professional wrestling career National Wrestling Alliance (1999-2001) During this period Super Hentai worked several events co-produced by the NWA, NWA East, the Pittsburgh Wrestling League and Pro Wrestling eXpress, where he won the PWL Three Rivers Championship twice in the year 2000. Other promotions (1998-Present) Super Hentai has made shorts appearances in other promotions like Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South (IWA MS) (2000), Wrestling Marvelous Future (2002 and 2004), Pro Pain Pro Wrestling (2002), Major League Wrestling (2002), Union Of Independent Professional Wrestlers (2003 and 2007), X3 Wrestling (2005), Action Zone Wrestling (2005-2006), Far North Wrestling (2005-2006), New Era Pro Wrestling (2006), Mega Championship Wrestling (2006), Absolute Intense Wrestling (2006), Velocity Pro Wrestling (2008), PRIME Wrestling (2008-2009), Squared Circle Wrestling (2010), Firestorm Pro Wrestling (2011) and Pro Wrestling Rampage (2015); he also made 2 appearances on the Deaf Wrestlefest on 1999 and on 2009. Violent Championship Wrestling (2001-2003) Super Hentai had around 10 matches whit this promotion, where he won the VCW Light Heavyweight Championship from Mike West in 2001 and was the last person to hold this title until 2003 when it was discontinued. Championship Wrestling Federation (2000-2001) Super Hentai worked for this promotion for a little more than a year, mostly as a tag team wrestler being part of the team The Hellfire Club whit Devil Bhudakahn, whit whom he won the CWF Tag Team Championships and held for 126 days until they lost the titles to No Limits (Dirk Ciglar and Scotty Venom) on February 10, 2001). After losing the tag team championships Hentai unsuccessfully challenged for Brandon K's CWF Keystone Title 3 times before leaving the promotion on June. International Wrestling Cartel (2001-Present) Super Hentai is one of the most important wrestlers of the IWC; he was the winner of the first IWC Super Indy Tournament and therefore the first ever IWC Super Indy Champion, winning it on March 23, 2002, he held it for 356 days to also be the longest reigning champion until 2010 where he broke his own record holding the championship for 357 days after he won the title for the second time in the Super Indy VIII Tournament on May 16, 2009, becoming also the first person to win the tournament twice, this record remains to this day; he also won the championship 2 more times having a total of 4 reigns being the second wrestler whit the most IWC Super Indy Championship reigns only after John McChesney whit 6 reigns. He is also a 2-time IWC Tag Team Champion (Won for the first time whit Sebastian Dark on April 30, 2005 and the second one whit Dennis Gregory and Jimmy Vegas as part of the Founding Fathers on August 25, 2012), a 1-time and last IWC Television Champion, former member of the Founding Fathers and the Unholy Alliance (IWC) and has challenged for the IWC Heavyweight Championship, even tho he is yet to win that title. Ring of Honor (2003) In 2003 Super Hentai made an appearance in ROH on January 11 at the Revenge on the Prophecy event where he defeated King Mega in a dark match. Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling (2007) Super Hentai debuted in this promotion in March; he had 6 matches, losing his first three ones before winning the CAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship from Zach Gowen on May 6 at CAPW May Meltdown, being the last champion before the title was discontinued. Renegade Wrestling Alliance (2016-Present) Super Hentai had his debut match whit this promotion on July 30, 2016. On December 10, 2016, he unsuccessfully challenged Shane Andrews for the RWA Heavyweight Championship at Season's Beatings 2016. On April 29, 2017, at Spring Fling 2017 Hentai defeated Sonjay Dutt to win the RWA Cruiserweight Championship, a title that he still holds to this day. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Aces High :*Howling Fury :*Triple Knees :*Full Moon Plex :*Iron Maiden :*Acacia Avenue Driver :*Ides Of March *'Teams and stables' :*Hellfire Club :*Unholy Alliance (IWC) :*War Machine (IWC) :*The Founding Fathers *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' **"Kamikaze Daredevil" Championships and accomplishments *National Wrestling Alliance :*PWL Three Rivers Championship (2 times) *Championship Wrestling Federation :*CWF Tag Team Championship (whit Devil Bhudakahn) (1 time) *International Wrestling Cartel :*IWC Television Championship (1 time, last Champion) :*IWC Super Indy Championship (4 times, first ever) :*IWC Tag Team Championship (whit Sebastian Dark, and Jimmy Vegas and Dennis Gregory) (2 times) *Violent Championship Wrestling :*VCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time, last Champion) *Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling :*CAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time, last Champion) *Renegade Wrestling Alliance :*RWA Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) External links * Cagematch.net Profile *MySpace Profile Category:1977 births Category:1998 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:IWC Super Indy Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Pro Wrestling eXpress alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Action Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Violent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni